Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 35: Infiltration
Infiltration is the thirty-fifth episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. The gang infiltrate Azaren's capital ship, and Vari has to defeat the elite guard Jundtlan to deeply cripple Ramaz Dolsa's forces. Plot Continuing from last episode, the gang are stopped by Jundtlan and Yato, Jundtlan challenges Vari, calling him a traitor, telling that he isn't fit to be called an elite, Vari swears at her, telling her that the title is meaningless, and that she's only an elite because stole it off her predecessor. Vari tells the gang to continue down the passage while he handles Jundtlan, and as they do so Jundtlan tells Yato to follow them, however Vari launches Zangelion into Yato's back, killing him. With the gang gone, Vari reloads Zangelion and Jundtlan loads Ylidon. The pair launch their beys, and Jundtlan sends Ylidon after the gang, Zangelion chases it using Cruel Angel, but before it can uppercut Ylidon it repels Zangelion with Black Gravity, which creates a hardlight barrier around it. Zangelion barrages a shielded Ylidon, pushing it away from the group and towards the corridor leading to the Mass Hardlight Generator, however Ylidon sheds its shield and uses a second ability, Shadow Corona, sending a hardlight beam at Zangleion, who attempts to dodge it but fails when the beam changes direction to hit it. The episode cuts to the gang running through the main passageway, with Angus asking to stop for a rest, Xingke punches him on the shoulder and calls him lazy, however they decide to stop as the voice of Azaren fills their ears, telling them that they are doomed to fail. As they begin to discuss the message, Angus, Hikari, and Xingke express confusion, as they don't have the ability of spirit perception like the others, and Psyra tells them it was Azaren taunting them. Cutting back to Vari and Jundtlan, Zangelion fires the disks from its ability Heat Riser, which tear up the walls and roof of the passage way as they race towards Ylidon due to the bey's proximity to the Mass Hardlight Generator giving it a boost in power. One of the disks strikes Ylidon, slicing through the Facebolt and Energy Ring, however the other two disks are repelled by Ylidon's Black Gravity hardlight barrier, which is similarly powered up by the proximity to the Mass Hardlight Generator. Zangetsu reabsorbs its disks, and as Ylidon sheds its shield the force generated around it doing so causes the cut pieces to fly off, leaving Ylidon with half an Energy Ring and very little Facebolt left, spotting an opening, Zangelion uses Outburst Spear, powering up and launching itself at Ylidon. Zangelion tears into Ylidon, carving a huge gash almost all the way through the Fusion wheel to the Facbolt, Ylidon uses another Shadow Corona, channelling it through the gouge to create a fan-shaped hardlight beam, sending Zangelion flying into the Mass Hardlight Generator room. Vari smirks at this, and Jundtlan mistakes this for overconfidence, and uses Ylidon's third ability, Black Sun Overpower, to send into the back wall of the room, however Zangelion uses Outburst Spear again in response, and aiming for the gouge that it had already created, completely slices through Ylidon. The battle ended, Vari recalls Zangelion and uses his powers to fling the remains of Ylidon into the core of the generator, which disintegrates on contact with the pure hardlight that forms the core of the generator, and Jundtlan curses Vari. Jundtlan charges at Vari, swearing her head off, however Vari grabs her and flings her into the generator as well, and she too disintegrates. Vari mutters something about Azaren, and uses his power to stop the flow of hardlight in the generator, causing the generator to begin going into meltdown, the room is enveloped in a bright light as the reactor begins to implode and Vari disappears. Cutting to Pierre, he is talking on the phone to Vincent Geer, however he lowers the phone as he notices the infected beginning to drop to the ground, and Ramaz Dolsa ships falling from the sky, leaving only the capital ship floating above Prague. The scene cuts to the gang running to the antechamber of Azaren's throne room, coming face to face to face with most of the rest of Azaren's elite guard. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes